The ways of Finding Light
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: Champion Amina Olglebe (of Hoenn) and her best Friend Drako with their best team of Pokemon are off to the Alola Region so Amina can continue her conquest of becoming a Pokemon Master! New friends, new adventure, and new Pokemon await them! (The lore of Drako and Amina is going to be explained and such, most of the stories were in my head and I don't want to write them.)


The silver Eevee snored lightly in his slumber, next to him half asleep was the troublemaking Gengar known as Dagger and across the room was the black Greninja named Shadow he was making sure things were safe but asleep as well. Drako (human one .3.) slept soundly in his bed and Amina slept happily in her own. The rest of their pokemon in their Poke balls, they spent days on a boat coming to a region named Aloha, none of them but Amina have been here but she was visiting her Aunt, which is who they are staying with. It was a clear warm night in the Hau'oli Outskirts tomorrow would be the day Amina and Drako can go and get the starter Pokemon here, they were excited to see what they looked like but Amina would be the one to take the challenge to become the champ, Drako was never really good in battles which is why he chooses to do contest but with none of that here what would he do if Amina's out earning badges? Either way the Eevee whimpered softly in his dreams something coming back to him, ever since they came to this region he felt uneasy, his star stone glowed faintly.

The Eevee wriggled around in his sleep as Amina poked his head "Draco, wake up! We gotta get a nice breakfast before our new adventure begins!" She smiled as he stood up quickly and looked up to her "Thank goodness you're safe!" He jumped into her and nuzzled her a bit making her laugh "What are you talking about? Of course I'm safe." She stood up holding him her arms "Come on everyone is waiting for breakfast." He nodded flashing a smile. As Amina walked into the living space plus kitchen a knock came to the door making everyone stop, Drako looked up from his food along with Dagger, and Shadow "Coming!" Amina's aunt called out as her Aloha Meowth meowed upon opening the door she gasped "Professor Kukui! He looked around and smiled at the woman "Hey Claria! I'm here for Amina and her friend Drako." Stepping into view Drako looked over to Amina as she made a squeaking sound and fell back passing out Drako huffed softly as Shadow crossed his arms, Dagger chuckled softly at them as Draco the Eevee tried to wake her up.

After Amina woke up she and Drako got their things ready to go, their Pokemon Pals by their sides "Be careful kids! Make sure to come back and update me on things!" Claria called out as the Aloha Meowth next to her meowed happily waving bye. As they walked Amina and the Professor talked about the Aloha Region but more specifically Melemele Island, she was just happily chatting with him and with the bashful looks she made to nothing made Drako more then upset causing his Gengar to double over in laughter "And here we are! This right here is Iki Town." Kukui explained as the newcomers looked around in awe "This place is so tropical, and homey. Feels like I lived here before!" Amina exclaimed making the Professor laugh "Well that's what this region does for most people, glad you feel that way, yeah!" She laughed with him "I wonder what the Pokemon here look like, I've seen a Meowth but it looked completely different." Drako queered as Amina nodded "Yeah I was wondering about that too, I mean some pokemon I recognize but other ones, nope!" They then made it to the center of the town Drako became interested in the platform before them it looked to be a battle stage "This is where folks come to worship the Pokemon that watches over Melemele Island." He looked over to the excited trainers "Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!" The Professor began to look around, a disgruntled look came to his face "What's goin' on here? We were supposed to meet everybody here, yeah." He sighed crossing his arms "Maybe they're all back there on Mahalo Trail. That's where the ruins of our guardian deity are, yeah…" Drako and Amina shared a look and shrugged once the Professor snapped his fingers "Amina, Drako! Do me a solid and go find the island Kahuna!" Drako nodded "Okay? But who or what is a Kahuna?" He asked making the Professor smile "You can't miss him. He looks just like a Kahuna!" Drako gave a slight glare before grabbing Amina's hand and dragging her off "Come on I want to get this started before you trip over yourself!" She chuckled softly and nodded looking over to a girl in a white dress before she began walking up the path "Who's that?"

Amina walked up the path with Drako, Dagger floated along the way and she was carrying Draco the Eevee in her arms, her best pal Shadow was in the front to make sure no dangers came to them "The Professor here seems to nonchalant with things. Not wearing proper attire, he doesn't even talk like a Professor." He mumbled as Amina sighed "Yeah but that's so amazing, I've never seen a Pokemon Professor act like that." She smiled a small heart appearing above her "Oh so you notice that guy but not me?!" She blinked "What?" Drako coughed a bit and quickly looked elsewhere making her raise an eyebrow "Hey are we there yet?" The male asked changing the topic Shadow stopped suddenly and pointed up to the girl Amina saw before "Who's that?" Drako asked though the Eevee raised a questionable eyebrow at a familiar scent "No, you can't come out! You'll cause trouble if someone sees you." The girl mumbled out loud and walked on Draco glared a bit and wiggled out of Amina's hold "Draco wait!" She chased after him with Shadow, and Drako sighed in annoyance "This is off to a slow start." His Gengar nodded and began to follow his trainer after Amina and her team.

They soon made it to a large casem with a bridge to the other side of it, the loud sounds of the waterfall made it all the more serene with the beautiful foliage "Draco come back here!" Amina shouted gaining the attention of the girl in the white dress now noticing the Eevee before her "Sorry about that." She walked over to the woman "Who are you?" (Cosmog is female for me because they said that Sologaleo is the male version of it-) She pouted slightly "Never mind me.." She looked over to Drako who was now up on the path with them "You have to help her, please!" She closed her eyes "Save Nebby!" Amina then looked over to the sound of hungry Spearow and gasped seeing the small mixed colored pokemon "Those Spearow are attacking her! But...but I'm too afraid to go out there. My legs feel like they might give out…" Drako looked over to Amina, seeing the odd amount of determination on her face scared him she was always so childish but if if a Pokmon or human friend is in trouble she's ready to help "Don't worry I got you!" She glared over to the Spearow and began to cross the bridge despite the protest of her two pokemon "Amina stop! The brigde-" Draco called out "Might give out!" Shadow finished as she stumbled over an opening making Drako and Dagger tense up "Don't worry little one, I got you!" She leaned over the scared as heck little pokemon and swatted at the Spearow "Get away! She's not for food!" One of them clawed and scratched at her face the others at her arms making her tuck in more covering the pokemon "P-pew!" Drako and the rest of the Pokemon and the girl gave a gasp as the pokemon began to glow and surrounded Amina and herself soon exploding into stars but in turn made the bridge break "Amina!" "Nebby!" They all shouted as she fell, but Amina held the Pokemon tight, as they fell a bright light streaked across the sky and a large Pokemon appeared blasting the Spearow away with a force of electricity and flew down to the rescue, grabbing both Amina and 'Nebby' the large Pokemon flew up to high ground again and set them down everyone stopped and stared at the large electric Pokemon he nodded towards Amina and looked over to Drako with Dagger, Shadow, and Eevee then gave a loud call and flew back up into the sky away in the distance.

"You alright dear?" Amina asked as the small pokemon nodded to her as she stood up "Good. Be careful next time, okay?" She then gave a loud squeak as Drako hugged her tightly "You idiot! You nearly got yourself killed!" She nodded "I know! I had to do it, she needed help." They looked closely at the odd Pokemon "Is she even a Pokemon?" Amina shrugged and looked to the girl as she came up to them "Thank goodness!" She happily sighed out and looked over to her Pokemon friend "You tried using your power again...didn't you?" The small Pokemon gave a sad look and curled up a bit into Amina "Oh Nebby, you know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that." She shook her head "I don't want to see you like that again!" She once again shook her head "No, I shouldn't say that..I'm sorry Nebby. I know you were trying to save me last time, but I couldn't help you again." The small pokemon noticed something and flew from Amina's hold going over to something sparkling it picked it up and went over to the girl "It's some type of Sparkling Stone. Feels almost warm somehow." Drako cleared his throat "Yeah great happy reunion. Who are you...wait are you the Kahuna here?" She sook her head and looked to Amina who was being aided by her Eevee and Greninja, Shadow cleaned the wounds and Draco placed bandages on them making her laugh "Excuse me?" The girl butted in politely gaining Amina's attention "I think this belongs to you." She gave her the Sparkling Stone and sighed looking back to Drako and Dagger "Please...don't tell anyone about this. Seeing Nebby." She looked elsewhere "She's...she's a secret..ok?" Amina stood up and grinned "No problem! Anything to keep a Pokemon out of harm's way, I'm Amina by the way. Amina Olgeble." The girl's eyes widened slightly and she nodded "This is Shadow my best friend and Pokemon friend, and this is Draco!" She held up the silver Eevee and giggled. Drako walked up to them and held his hand out "Well if Amina likes you I'm glad to make a friend. Names Drako, any confusion with the Eevee is nothing short of a coincidence." She nodded and smiled softly "Thank you so much for saving Nebby. Now back in the bag with you missy." The small pokemon called out sadly and did as told. As she was about to leave she froze in step "Um.." She turned back to the newcomer Trainers "I'm afraid we might get attacked by some wild Pokemon or something again…" She bluhed in light embarrassment "I know it' too much to ask considering Amina went through a lot to save Nebby but.. Do you think you can see us back to town?" Drako was about answer no but Amina butted in "Of course we will!" At this he sighed and grabbed her arm dragging her away from the group "Amina, you're making this going to long. It's dark out and we have yet to see our starters." Amina grinned "You're so impatient Drako, time is a factor. You just choose how to use it." "Her Pokemon thing or whatever it is nearly killed you!" The short girl huffed softly "I do whatever it takes to help people and Pokemon in need." She smiled and walked back over to the girl beginning to go back to Iki Town. Drako gave a sigh he wasn't going to get through that thick skull of hers she happily walked down the way hold the hand of her Greninja Shadow as she talked to the mysteryous girl. Dagger looked over to the Eevee who was staring at the now broken bridge "Draco, we're leaving come on." He grunted but the Eevee just twitched an ear "Oh yeah the Kahuna thing...I'm coming." He shook his head following the group he seemed to know the scent of the girl and the pokemon but how? It was his first time in this Region...right?

They all made it back safe and sound and Amina went back to acting slightly dopey once noticing the Professor making Drako groan in annoyance "Hey you two! Looks like you missed the Kahuna, yeah?" He took notice to the girl in white "But you found my assistant, oh yeah!" Drako nodded a bit "Well I give him that, he has an assistant." As they made it to him the girl gulped softly "Oh yes..um..you can call me Lillie." (Good fucking jeepers, the intro to get a damn starter is long. I get it I understand it's story driven but god it's so looooooong.)

It felt intense, Amina and the Water-type Popplio have been staring each other down, Drako held his new partner Litten who was getting some pretty mean looks from Dagger. Shadow crossed his arms letting out a small huff "I'm the water type on her team, why does she need another one?" The Eevee shrugged slightly "I dunno, you know how she feels about certain Pokemon. Popplio is the least chosen one in this Region by my sense." He looked up to the ninja frog "You don't have to worry about being replaced, she loves you too much for that to happen." Draco said looking at the Popplio as she ran up to Amina whom caught her in her arms as she jumped laughing happily, Dagger sat down grumbling in anger "I just wonder why the whole population of Popplio is male and just a bit is female. Too be completely honest I think Amina would've rejected her then." "With a whole team full of males I think Amina would've been in trouble ages ago." Dagger chuckled scratching his cheek gently as Shadow looked over to him "Careful what you say ghost type, I'm quite effective against you." He looked over to Amina as she and the Popplio began to dance. Moving over to congratulate her Amina hugged her best human friend Drako happily "Isn't this great?! We're starting a whole new story, I sense it may even be bigger than the one in Kalos." Drako nodded and looked over to his Litten and Amina's Popplio who she named "Aurora" "Hm yeah I'm actually pumped up for this. I didn't want to do this at first but once again you've changed my plans." Lillie had walked up to them both and looked to the new partners "Nice to meet you, Aurora and Litten." She smiled "Pew!" With a slight jump she gave a frustrated pout "Oh! How did you get out again? I know that Kahuna Hala and the Professor will keep you safe from harm, but you should stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way." Looking back over to Amina and Drako who now held their new partners and their Pokemon friends came up to greet them "You two chose wonderful Pokemon, please take good care of them." The two friends nodded "Oh we will!" Professor Kukui came over to them "Since you got Pokemon from our region you now qualify as a trainer here!" Digging around in his pockets he got out two Pokedexs "Here's some lovely gifts from me to help make it special, cousin." Giving one to Amina and Drako the girl questioned hers "Mine has a weird stamp on it." He nodded holding his chin in his hand "Yes I know, that one goes unfinished as we're going to be testing something soon. Drako's is finished, but aside from that it still works like a Pokedex so don't worry about it. Oh!" Taking out two more things he gave them to the newcomers "And these are Trainer Passports I put together for you two." He then ruffled up Amina's hair "Why don't you go show your Aunt your new partners, yeah?" At this she blushed lightly and pouted placing her hair back the way it was "Sure Kukui!" There was a small shout and Amina and Drako looked over to Lillie who was blushing in embarrassment holding her dress down "S-someone flipped my dress up." At this Drako glared and walked over to her grabbing the invisible force as it laughed nervously "That was Dagger. My Gengar." He made himself visible and crossed his arms "Don't do that again!" Dropping him down Lillie chuckled nervously as the Gengar made a few sounds of anger shaking his fist at him "He's a very funny Gengar." The young guy laughed softly with her "Yes I know, but I have no idea where he got that from."

There was a sudden twitch from Amina as she watched the two glaring slightly and Shadow grabbed her shoulder making her switch "Oh yeah, Drako come on! We gotta go!" With her team she walked down the steps and bumped into another character "Whoa! You alright there?" Excitable voice too "Wait a minute! You and me? Let's have a Pokemon battle!" She blinked at him and looked over to Shadow who shrugged "Whoooa where's the fire boy?" The Kahuna came up from behind them along with the professor, Lillie, and Drako with his Litten and Dagger "And what kind of Pokemon battle would that be if you don't even give a name first, eh?" Amina stared at the boy who in turn faintly blushed but crossed his arms behind his head standing on one leg "Fair enough. Then I'm Hau, and my partner is Litten!" He looked over to Drako's Litten and then to her Popplio "Your Popplio is pretty cool too!" Amina smiled "Thank you, her name is Aurora!" He nodded "I couldn't wait for you to find your way to Iki Town, so I've been looking all over for you!" The young woman tilted her head to the side "You have?" Lillie gave a sound making Amina look over to her "I don't really like to see battles where Pokemon can get hurt...so I'll watch for you." Drako nodded "Yeah I'll watch this too, wanna see how this goes." The Professor gave a shout making Drako jump slightly "Yeah your first Pokemon Battle here. Let see your Pokemon dish out some moves, and see who wins. Yeah!" She looked over to Hala who gave a hard pat on the back to the boy making him laugh softly "I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here. I expect a No-holds-barred battle from the both of you!" Amina laughed softly "You're his grandson? Cool you have a famous relative." She smiled "So you're gonna battle me, right?" Hau asked as the young girl got on a determined face "You know it! I won't lose either!" "I knew you wanted too!"

watch?v=isURse… "Alright let's get this started!" Hau strectched his arms out and smiled toward Amina who sent out Aurora her Popplio then he sent out Litten, Amina made the first move "Aurora, use Growl!" Doing so made the Litten glare lowering on of it's stats, "Litten, Pound it!" Hau shouted making Amina jump "Aurora dodge and use Water Gun!" The Popplio dodged the Litten's move giving a sassy pose and using Water Gun Hau made a gasp sound and pointed towards Aurora "Litten use Ember!" The Litten growled lightly and shook off the water sucking in some air and blowing out a small burst of fire which in turn hit the Popplio making her flinch "Oh no, are you alright Aurora?" Amina asked as the Popplio sent her a look "Oh right, Water-Type. Kind of forgot there." She laughed nervously and stood up "But he's almost down girl! One more hit, Tackle him!" Doing what she told her Aurora pounced over to the Litten but he dodged with Hau's command and used Pound successfully getting on top of her "Water gun, Aurora!" The Popplio fought off the Litten and huffed lightly spraying a shot out water at him knocking him back and making him faint "Litten has fainted, Amina and her Popplio win." Drako had announced making Aurora jump up and do a flip in celebration.

"Alright Aurora our first battle together, and you won!" The Popplio jumped into her arms as she spun around "I'm proud of you." Amina smiled and looked over to Hau, who gave a happy shout "Hoo-ee! That gave me chicken skin!" Holding his Litten the small cat gave him a light lick on the cheek "Amina, right?" He walked over to her "Your Popplio was awesome!" She giggled softly and held out one of her hands "That settles it! I'm going all out tomorrow!" Amina blinked "Tomorrow?" She looked to the Litten next to him as Drako came up to them "That was a great battle Amina, the starters for this Region act so weird during them too." She nodded and rubbed Aurora's head gently "I wonder what they evolve into." Drako looked to his Litten "Hey Mina, could you help me with a name for this little guy? Considering that Hau over there has one I don't want any confusion." She blinked and stared at him "What confusion would there be? He has outstanding potential and he's white." She scratched the Litten's cheek making him purr loudly as Drako nodded "Yeah I guess, his fur is white. Wait a minute!" Holding up his Litten he checked it over and looked over to Hau's Litten "I thought that was the color for these guys, I think mine is shiny!" Amina and her pokemon gave a questioning look. Kahuna Hala turned to a sparkle in Amina's Satchel bag "Hm, Amina? Would you be so kind as to give me a look at the Sparkling Stone you have there?" The short girl nodded "Um..sure let me just put Aurora down." Doing so Amina dug around in her bag and took out the Stone Lillie gave her "Here ya go Kahuna!" She smiled handing it to him.

The Kahuna gave a good look to the object and gasped "Could it be?!" The feeling of shock came to everyone and Hau looked at it as well "Tutu, isn't that..." Hala looked down not letting Hau finish but Hala looked up to Amina who was wearing a smile even with the feeling of shock with everyone "You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge, isn't that what I heard, Amina?" She looked over to Drako who was talking with Lillie and the Professor and their Pokemon partners sitting down having a chat as well, she nodded "Yes, it rescued me when the bridge broke." He nodded slowly placing his hand on his belly "So it even deigned to give you a stone…" Draco the Eevee came up to her and looked up to Hala "Perhaps you are here in Alola, Amina, because this is where you are meant to be." The Eevee blinked as he became blank "Allow me to borrow this stone for now." Hala told her "But fret not young one, I'll return it tomorrow evening." Everyone turned their attention to them "It would seem you have the makings of a fine trainer." She smiled and held her cheek in hand blushing lightly "You and your friend Drako must do us the honer of joining us in our festival tomorrow!" Walking over to them the Professor gave Drako a hard pat on the back and laughed "First I'll make sure these two kids get home safe today." The professor put his hand on his hip proudly "Lillie, you two should come with us too, yeah!" He then turned to her "Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokemon of yours." She nodded holding her bag tightly "Yes...I will keep an eye on.." "Pew!" A small shout came from behind her and they all looked to the small pokemon dubbed 'Nebby' Lillie turned to him quickly "Oh you! Would you try not to wonder off the exact moment you're told not to wonder off!" At this everyone shared a laugh even the pokemon! Aside from Draco the Eevee at least who was staring Nebby down.

"Anake!" Amina called out as she entered the house they were staying in, Gengar quickly sat on a chair, Shadow stayed by Amina's side and gave an odd look to the silver Eevee as he walked over to a throw pillow and laid on it, Drako's Litten and Amina's Popplio Aurora sniffed at the floor getting to know the place "Welcome home!" A portly woman stood up from behind the counters and smiled widely "So? What kind of Pokemon did you two get, hm?" She wiped her hands off with a dish towel walking from it to them Aurora pushed Litten away and stood rather cutely "Oh! I think I'm falling in love! Why'd you choose this sweetheart hun?" Litten ran up to her and rubbed against her legs "This one must be yours Drako, such a cutie!" The two new Pokemon glared at each other "Hey hey no fighting now, we're on the same team here so act like it." Amina crossed her arms making them sulk "Good. Sorry about that Anake." The three shared a laugh as the Pokemon joined each other for a talk.

Shadow stood at the window and stared out through it, Gengar snored slightly as he slept on the chair and Draco was just laying on a pillow. Aurora and Litten came over to Shadow "Don't get any closer. You can talk to me just fine from there." The Popplio nodded "We just want to ask about our trainers..are they nice?" He grunted "What kind of question is that? I'm pretty sure you saw for yourselves." He said glancing over at them "But to ease your young souls. I'll tell you about my trainer which is also yours Aurora, Dagger over there...if he wakes up will tell you about Drako Litten." The white Litten nodded and looked over to the Gengar as he slept "Amina's a very odd character. Not that you'll meet others like her, there's plenty of them." Shadow chuckled a bit "She'll protect you with her life to be honest, she almost died saving a pokemon she didn't even know." Aurora looked over to Amina as she and Drako talked happily over dinner "I was the first Pokemon she got and I never regret a moment. I'm glad to have her as a trainer, and a best friend." Looking back out to the moon he gave a sigh "I sense there's more to this new adventure. I just hope things stay the way they are." Shaking his head he looked over to the Popplio "But you don't have to worry, there are bad trainers out there yes, but Amina is far from that and Drako is as well." The Litten looked up to him as Aurora looked over to Draco the Eevee "Can they understand us?" The Litten asked and Shadow nodded "Amina can understand us pokemon pretty well for some reason, I have yet to know myself. But Drako can only understand us when he trust us and we trust him, the reason for that is because his dad is a Pokemon Professor." The Litten nodded and looked over to Amina and Drako, who were talking with Claria, Aurora brought up a question "Who's that?" Shadow glanced over to the silver Eevee "Draco, Amina named him after Drako without completely knowing that she did. She's very forgetful, he's the second Pokemon Amina got, and she has plenty more Pokemon but they couldn't come to this region. Yet." He yawned lightly "Keyword: Mysterious. Plus careful not to anger him, he may look small but he has a lot of power." Walking over to Dagger he shook him awake "Come on everyone let's get some dinner before we sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." The two new Pokemon nodded assuming Shadow was the leader of the Pokemon group plus they were very hungry.


End file.
